Sentoki 3
'''FoF: Flame of Fury 3 '''is a 3D fighting game developed by Orange Soft and published by ACS Softworks. It is the sequel to Flame of Fury 2 and the third part of the Flame of Fury series. Released for Arcades (System 201) and the Samsung Zeo as an exclusive title. Gameplay The game features a new defense meter, located below the life bar, which decreases as the player blocks attacks, When the defense meter is depleted, the player cannot block until the defense meter is full. The defense meter can be refilled in two ways: manually by performing parries and catches, or automatically by time. Activating Fury mode can also fill up the defense meter instantly. Another new feature is the addition of special catch-throws, which can be done by tapping the throw button after catching the opponent's attack. The game also adds new stage gimmicks such as breakable floors and ledges, as well as new defensive techniques such as quick hitstun recovery. Story Near the end of the second game, Kay, after defeating Regulus, discovers that the underground laboratory's self-destruct mechanism has been activated. As she was about to escape, she encounters Eileen Shore once again. Eileen gives Kay a letter and then tells Kay to go on without her and escpe the lab now "before he gets you". Kay hesitates at first but the escapes as the lab explodes, leaving Eileen behind. It is unknown what happened to Eileen after the explosion. Three years after the incident, Kay finds out more of her past from the letter Eileen gave her before the incident. It was also written in the letter that Kay has a powerful, evil energy within her, and that it will only awaken by the time she reaches her 20th birthday. As Kay reaches her 20th birthday, Zeon announces the third Global Martial Arts tournament. Kay joins the tournament in order to search for Eileen and discover the "evil energy" that she was reffering to. Characters Returning *Ralph Rollins *Joanna Anderson *Hwa Long *Bru Bronson *Sean Tsukishima *Elena Anderson *Punchy *Sheng Wu *ZACK *Kay Rollins *Leon Fernandez *Kenneth Seung *Shannon Aino-Rollins *Kenneth Seung *Li-Fei *Zakuro New *Brandon Donovan An MMA fighter known for his attitude and rock-star lifestyle. FIghts with kickboxing *Tsukino A shrine maiden who enters the tournament after sensing a force of evil within the tournament. Fights with aikido. *Axel Carnage A deranged soldier with an appetite for destruction. Uses military sambo. *Tohru Tokugawa A sumo wrestler coming from a long line of yokozunas. Fights with sumo. *Yurika "Yu" Kanzaki Kay's best friend and biggest fan. Uses a self-developed sreet fighting style *Ranzou Kirishima The CEO of Zeon Corporation and Kay's father. Fights with a combination of all fighter's styles Sequel A sequel to the game, Flame of Fury 4: Berserker's Rage, is under progress. it will feature new characters as well as new gameplay mechanics and stages. It will be released for Arcades (ACS System-201) and Zeo. Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Fight Category:3D Games Category:Arcade games Category:ACS Category:Fighting Games Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Zeo Games Category:2014 video games Category:2014